


The Fine Line

by PalavaRakkaus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Feelings, Fragments of smut, I have never touched the source material, M/M, Pseudo-artistic whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus
Summary: Anders hates Fenris.Or perhaps he does not.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and a bit weird, but I since I have actually finished it, I thought I could just as well post it.

"I hate you," Anders snarls.

Fenris's mouth touches the back of his neck, soft lips and then sharp teeth sinking into his skin, so hard he knows there will be a bruise. Pressed face-first to the wall, hands trapped behind his back, Anders has nowhere to go.

"Not as much as I hate you," Fenris tells him, bites him again.

The elf's hard cock is pressed to Anders' bare arse, thick and hot and demanding, and Anders shuffles his legs wider. He doesn't need to ask for it; Fenris thrusts into him, fucks him hard enough to make him keen, and Anders presses his forehead to the cold wall and shoves his arse back, takes everything Fenris has to give.

Fenris's teeth leave more marks on his skin.

He's bent in half, knees almost to his chest, with Fenris balls deep in him. The elf's fierce eyes stare at him, and Anders grunts with each vicious thrust, one hand braced against the headboard to keep himself from being fucked right through it.

"I hate you," he hisses, and Fenris bares his teeth.

"No," the elf says. "Not yet. But you will."

He pounds Anders harder, shifts the angle of his hips to hit the good spot inside him, and Anders grips Fenris' arm, blunt nails digging into the elf's skin, leaving deep scratches. Fenris snarls at him.

Walking won't be comfortable for a while after this.

His fingers clench in Fenris's hair, and Fenris swallows around him before pulling back, slick tongue tracing around the head of his cock. Two of the elf's fingers are in Anders arse, curling, twisting, forcing helpless little gasps from between his lips.

"I hate you," Anders pants.

Fenris lifts his head and meets Anders' eyes. His lips are swollen, cheeks flushed. "So you have said."

He plunges his fingers deeper into Anders and swallows him down again. Anders has to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

Fenris is heavy on top of him. Anders buries his face in the pillow, hands clutching at the sheets. Fenris is fucking him far too slowly, and he's desperate to come, but when he tries to reach between his legs, Fenris catches his hand, pins it to the bedding. Anders twists and struggles under the elf's weight, but Fenris is stronger than him, his grip like iron.

"I hate you," Anders chokes out.

Fenris's mouth touches the back of his neck, but this time, there's no trace of teeth, just soft lips.

"I know, mage," he says, barely audible, breath warm across Anders' skin. "I know."

He straddles Fenris on the floor, pins the elf's hands to the cold, unforgiving stone on either side of his shoulders. Fenris makes a sharp sound as Anders takes his cock with one rough thrust, too fast, almost painful, body protesting against the intrusion. He wants this more than he should.

 _I hate you_ , Anders thinks and begins to move, to chase the familiar pleasure his body yearns, staring into Fenris's eyes. Fenris stares right back at him, his green gaze unwavering, and allows Anders hold him down without a struggle.

Neither of them says a word.

Fenris lets out a shuddery breath against Anders' shoulder blade as he comes, the grip of his hand tightening on Anders' hip. Anders stays where he is, lying on his side with Fenris pressed to his back, until the elf pulls out and rolls away from him.

"I love you," Fenris says. He sounds miserable.

Anders shifts to lie on his back, stares at the ceiling high above them. He can feel Fenris's warmth radiating to his arm.

"I know," he says, because he does.

Fenris makes a little noise and curls more tightly into himself.

They don't speak. It's over fast.

Anders feels empty; he doesn't think either of them is satisfied.

The kiss tastes like farewell.

Anders clings to Fenris, fingertips digging into the elf's back. Fenris's eyes are closed, and there's something desperate about the way he fucks Anders. He comes first, and his hand shakes as he wraps it around Anders cock and brings him over the edge.

When it's over, when Anders finally allows his hold of Fenris to ease and lets his hands fall to his sides, Fenris stays still above him, eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard through his nose. Anders looks at him, and thinks of the kiss, thinks of the words they have said, and the words left unvoiced. His mouth is dry.

"I think—I think I may love you too," he whispers.

Slowly, Fenris opens his eyes. "Oh," he says. There's a pause. "That's … all right then."

And perhaps it is.


End file.
